Большой Маки/Галерея/Сезон 3
Слишком много Пинки Пай Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Fritter and Meadow Song raising the barn S3E03.png Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Fritter and Meadow Song pulling the ropes S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones surrounding the ponies S3E03.png The Apple Family gets distracted by the Pinkies S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones surrounding the barn S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clone hits Big McIntosh S3E03.png The barn collapses S3E03.png Pinkie Pie arrives S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'You look pretty busy right now' S3E03.png Applejack and Big Mac watch the clones leave S3E03.png Applejack tells the Pinkie clones to come back S3E03.png Applejack clean up after yourselves S3E03.png Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Winona running S3E03.png Pinkies swarming Ponyville S3E3.png Big McIntosh and Apple Bloom closes the door S3E03.png Twilight blocking up the entrance to the lake S3E3.png Магическая дуэль Applemac S3E5.png Pinkie Pie painting Big Mac S3E5.png Rarity, Applejack, Granny Smith and Big McIntosh waiting S3E5.png Applejack_and_Rarity_switch_out_S3E5.png Слёт семьи Эппл Apple family at table S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Big Mac offer to help too S3E8.png Applejack & Big McIntosh ok that's new S3E8.png Applejack full of spark S3E8.png Who you callin old S3E08.png Applejack I just meant S3E8.png Applejack just let me S3E8.png Applejack this time round S3E8.png Applejack and Granny Smith S3E08.png 3rd family photo S3E8.png Big McIntosh bucks a tree S3E08.png Applebucking 2 S3E08.png Applebucking 5 S3E08.png Applebucking 6 S3E08.png Big McIntosh biting a chunk of wood S3E8.png Big McIntosh S3E8.png Big McIntosh standing by a large wall of chopped wood S3E8.png Granny Smith 'And just in time' S3E08.png The Apples arriving at the reunion S3E08.png Big McIntosh sniffing yumminess S3E8.png Big McIntosh is coast clear S3E8.png Big McIntosh enjoying treat S3E8.png Big McIntosh uh oh S3E8.png Big McIntosh nothing to see here S3E8.png Big McIntosh it wasn't me S3E8.png Applejack always had S3E8.png Applejack gives instructions S3E08.png Applejack which is why S3E8.png Applejack perfect shot S3E8.png Apples have fun S3E08.png Big McIntosh notices dentures S3E08.png Dentures on Big McIntosh nose S3E08.png Big McIntosh gives dentures back S3E08.png Apple family cart speeds down the road S3E8.png Where are we headed S3E8.png Big Mac looks into the distance S03E08.png Rainbow of fruit bats 2 S03E08.png Ponies impressed S3E08.png Bat Attack 2 S3E08.png Fruit bats begin their attack S3E08.png Ponies jump off the cart S3E08.png Big McIntosh jumps off the wagon S3E08.png Apple family surrounds the barn S3E8.png Granny Smith wearing a hard hat S3E8.png Big McIntosh up go the beams S03E08.png Got a new partner S3E08.png Apple family pulling on ropes S3E8.png Raise This Barn Big Mac and Braeburn S03E08.png Apple family at the barn S3E8.png Babs Seed eye error 2 and Apple family S3E8.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png Photo album 0 (Family picture) S3E8.png The Apple family returning to their homes S3E8.png Applejack writing a friendship letter S3E8.png Photo album 5 (Stallions working together) S3E8.png Photo album 9 (Having a snack) S3E8.png The Apples looking through their photo album S3E8.png Спайк к вашим услугам Spike with the list S3E09.png Big McIntosh putting bags into wagon S3E09.png Spike falls to wagon S3E09.png Big McIntosh notice wagon gone S3E09.png Big McIntosh notice wagon S3E09.png Перевоспитание в доме Флаттершай Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith salvaging apples S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac on top of ice S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac caught in blast S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac in midair S03E10.png Только для любимцев Nurse Snowheart and Screwy S03E11.png Screwy looking at butterflies S3E11.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Applejack and Big Mac planting seeds S03E13.png Applejack rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png en:Big McIntosh/Gallery/Seasons 3-4#Season three Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галерея персонажей 3 Сезона